My Time In Sky High
by LOLcosYOLO
Summary: Ava Sanchez is entering Sky High. She has to face lots of problems, such as cute guys, weird teachers, evil villains, but more importantly keeping her powers in tact, while facing problems that could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Sky High. I only own Ava and her family.**

The first day of school, I was awoken by my alarm clock on my phone. I hopped out of bed, to hear the glorious sound of my 13 year old brother tormenting my 8 year old sister. And if that wasn't enough, my 19 year old sister had her music blasting, almost bursting my eardrums. I was very annoyed that morning, not just because of my siblings, but because I was dreading school. Not that I didn't like school or anything, but because all I wanted was the comfort of my bed; after getting to sleep till 10'o'clock during summer vacation, I was pretty tired from waking up 7:30 that day. The only thing that morning that gave me the slightest bit of happiness was one of my favourite songs, silently playing through my head over and over again, and even that got annoying.

Before I continue, I think it's best to introduce myself. I'm Ava Sanchez. I'm normal American teenager, brought up in Maxville. I wasn't pretty, but I wasn't ugly either-I was average. Long, wavy, dark brown hair, olive coloured skin, and chocolate brown eyes. I wasn't curvy, but I wasn't not curvy either. I had two sisters one younger, one older, and a younger brother. My mom and dad were normal parents, my mom working at home, and my dad constantly at work in the office, early in the morning and late at night. See, average. The one thing that isn't normal about me is that I have superpowers. Yep, that's right superpowers. I can teleport, and I have telekinesis. It's pretty cool, but you'll learn more my powers later.

Anyway back to the story, after jumping out of bed, I strolled over to my closet to pick out my outfit for that day. I needed to dress to impress, first day of high school, I had to make a good impression. In the end, I chose a navy blue, short dress, navy blue, lace cardigan, and plain, white converse. I skipped along to the bathroom, to have a quick shower and brush my teeth. As soon as, I was out of the bathroom, my older sister Sophia came walking past. She took one look a me and sniggered.

"What?"I asked irritated.

"Now, I see why people call me the fashionable one."she replied.

"Well, at least I don't look like a walking pompom."I retorted.

"It's called back combing your hair. Not that you care about fashion."she said, before walking downstairs.

I walked in my bedroom, quickly drying my hair, letting it flow naturally. I put on simple make-up, blusher, eye-liner, and mascara. Swiftly grabbing my school bag, I jogged downstairs, to see my mom standing the toaster, and my younger brother, Luke, hitting my younger sister, Lauren.

"Luke, stop it. Your never gonna get girlfriend acting like that."I informed, whilst ruffling his hair.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Luke scowl, and Lauren, stick her tongue out at him. I smiled at their behaviour, before walking over to my mom.

"Hey mom."I said

"Hey sweetie."she replied.

"Where's Sophia?"I asked.

"Gone to see her boyfriend.."replied my mom with an eye roll.

She never really like Sophia's boyfriend, and neither did I, he was stupid, big-headed idiot, and even though Sophia and I argue a lot, I know she can do better.

"Are you looking forward to your first day at Sky High?"asked my mom.

Sky High. Most of you have probably have never heard of it. It's a school for people like me. People with superpowers. Not a normal high school. I wasn't going alone though, my two long term friends Will, and Layla were going as well. Layla's like a nature person, growing trees and all that stuff, and Will, Will hasn't got his powers yet, I feel bad for him. Only Layla and I knew he hadn't got his powers yet, not even his parents knew, probably a bad idea for them to know, his parents are Commander and Jetstream, the best superheros around, I think it would be a disappoint for them to find out their son didn't have his powers yet.

"Yeah, it should be pretty good. I mean, Layla and Will are there."I stated.

"You three will have lots of fun there."said my mom.

"How would you know? Neither you or dad have superpowers, so you've never been to Sky High."spoke up Luke.

Yep, that's right. Neither my mom or dad had superpowers, I got them passed on from my Grandmother, but for some reason my parents didn't, it's a mystery we'll never uncover, but oh well, some things are meant to stay a secret.

"Shut up Luke. You don't have powers either."I argued.

"I will soon though."he stated, before folding his arms.

Just then the toast finished toasting, but it was burnt. My mom isn't the best cook in the world, but you know.

"I'm sorry sweetie. This was your breakfast,and..."started my mom.

"It's fine mom, I'll get something at Will's. That reminds me I better get going before they leave without me. Bye mom."I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie."she replied.

"Bye Lauren. Bye Luke."I said.

I heard faint murmur of a 'bye', before slamming the door shut, and heading off to Will's. As soon as I got there, I saw Layla sitting at the table, and then I saw Will's mom, Josie, cooking.

"Hey Ava."said Layla.

"Hey Layla."I replied.

"Hello Ava, would you like some eggs and bacon?"asked Josie.

"Yes please Mrs Stronghold."I answered.

Just then Will's dad, Mr Stronghold or Steve, walked into the kitchen. He walked towards the table.

"Hello Layla, Ava."he said.

"Hi Mr Stronghold."I replied.,

"Hey Commander."said Layla.

"Commander?"he questioned.

Layla pointed to her eyes, in sign that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He sighed, and nodded in realisation, before grabbing his glasses from his shirt pocket, and putting them on.

"Thanks Layla."said Mr Stronghold.

"I can't believe you three are starting high school. It seem like just yesterday, you three were swimming naked in the kiddie pool."said Mrs Stronghold.

"Mom."moaned Will, walking into the room. "Hi Layla. Hi Ava."

Layla and I smiled at him. I swear it looked like Layla was going to burst at him acknowledging her first. You see Layla has had a crush on Will for ages, and I'm the only one who knows about it, and it's killing me that Will's too blind to see it. Just then a phone rang. Mr and Mrs Stronghold both picked up a phone.

"Josie, it's the other one."informed Mr Stronghold.

Everything suddenly got serious, as Mrs Stronghold walked over to her husband.

"Go."ordered Mr Stronghold to the person on the phone. "I see...Thank you Mayor."

Mr Stronghold turned back to his wife, who had a questioning look on her face.

"There's trouble down town." informed Mr Stronghold

"Oh shoot! And I really wanted to see Will to the bus."said Mrs Stronghold, while her husband walked off. "I remember his first day of pre-school, he wouldn't let go of my leg."

"Mom."moaned Will.

Mrs Stronghold gave Will a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking off.

"Oh and Will, remember a lot of the people at Sky High, will only have one superhero parent, and in Ava's case none, not two. So try to not show off."said Mr Stronghold.

"Oh, don't worry dad, I'll keep it low key."assured Will.

Once Mr and Mrs Stronghold were gone, Layla used her powers to make there dead flowers brand new, and Will turned on the TV.

"_Reports on the situation down town. Let's check with the picture from news chopper five."_said the news reporter.

Suddenly a giant robot appeared on the screen, but luckily Mr and Mrs Stronghold or Commander and Jetstream were there. No surprise at all, they beat the robot. And Will was expected to do that one day, and he didn't even have his powers, I felt really bad for him, all the pressure he had to put up with.

"They are good."commented Will.

A few minutes later we were walking to the bus stop. It was sort of a quiet walk, considering hardly anyone was out at that time.

"I know it's our first day, but I already can't wait to graduate, and start saving mankind."said Layla.

"And womankind."I added.

"And animal kind."added Layla.

"And the rainforests."finished Will.

"I just feel really good about this year."explained Layla.

"I have a really good feeling there's gonna be some cute guys."I joked, Layla and Will laughing along with me.

Suddenly a bus pulled up, time for school. Fun. As soon as the doors opened we hopped on, Will being first, Layla second and me third.

"Morning."greeted the bus driver.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?"asked Will.

"Sssshhhh. What are you crazy?"said the bus driver quickly closing the doors. "I guess you want every villain in the neighbourhood to hear?"

"No, sorry."apologised Will.

"What's your name?"asked the bus driver.

"Er, Will Stronghold."answered Will.

"The son of the Commander and Jetstream?"questioned the bus driver.

"Yeah."sighed Will, nodding.

"Everyone, it's Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jetstream."announced the bus driver, standing up. "Name's Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If there's anything I can do to make your journey more enjoyable. Please let me know. You two, up, the seat behind Ron Wilson, belongs to Will Stronghold."

I looked to see a cool looking girl wearing purple, and having purple streaks in her hair, and a geeky looking boy wearing an orange jumper.

"It would be an honour."said the boy, standing up.

"It's fine you don't have to."said Will.

"No, no, I want to, you're third generation man. Magenta get up."he said to the girl sitting next to him.

"Why? He only needs one seat."stated Magenta.

"So he can sit with his girlfriend."said the boy pointing to Layla, while I stifled a laugh.

"Layla? No, she's just my friend."informed Will.

"Yeah, totally. He's like my brother."agreed Layla, obviously lying.

"Well, in that case. Hi, I'm Larry."said a geeky kid taking off his glasses, and standing up.

At this point, I failed to keep a laugh in, and it just burst out. Eventually we found a seat with our friend from middle school Zach.

"You, Will. Hey how you doing, buddy?"said Zach, giving him a 'bro hug'. "Hey Layla. Ava, the girl who can't hold in a laugh."

"Zach, the weird glowstick kid." I said high fiving him, before taking a seat next to Layla.

"Were you really joking about the cute guy thing before?"asked Layla.

"Nope, there better be tons, or I'm not going back."I admitted, whilst laughing at myself, Layla joining it.

"See any on the bus?"questioned Layla.

"Nope, but there will be cute older guys."I said giggling, again Layla joining in.

Suddenly the bus came to a halt, scaring everyone. A boy walked onto the bus, looking confused at everyone's scared faces.

"That's everybody."stated Ron, changing his hat, and pulling off his badge to reveal a Sky High one underneath it. "Next stop, Sky High."

The bus started driving again, and I looked out the window to see us passing some orange cones. Well, that usually means roadworks.

"Where are we?"questioned Layla, to no one in particular.

Suddenly a seatbelt and bar came over every passenger, making us yelp in fear.

"Hang on back there."shouted Ron.

Surprisingly, I saw a road ends sign, and I almost screamed in terror. And the bus drove past it and we were falling. Everyone was screaming, this was how I was going to die, screaming on a bus, with my friends, and I have really girly scream. Suddenly the bus pulled up, so it had wings, but everyone still screamed. Where were we going? What was happening?

"There she is Sky High."announced Ron.

We all looked to see a school floating in the air. Guess that's why it's called Sky High. Ron started explaining a bunch of stuff I didn't understand, so I just looked at the view, it looked nice enough, hopefully it was.

"Smooth and easy."said Ron, dropping the bus roughly."Sorry!"

As soon as the doors opened, we all walked off.

"Word of advice, don't miss the bus, 'cos the bus waits for no one."informed Ron."Except for you Will Stronghold. If you're ever running late or running early, or just wanna talk. Give me a call."

"Thanks Ron."said Will, awkwardly taking his card.

"Wow, I'm glad I get the bus with you, because I'm most likely gonna be late."I said, Layla and Will nodding in agreement.

**Author's Note-Thanks to everyone reading, and please review, favourite and follow. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2-Hero Or Sidekick?

**Thank you to Sleepingbones and moviegirl4001 for favouriting my story, and also thank you to MERPP234, Mrs. Mercer-Torretto-Malfoy, Sleepingbones and moviegirl4001 for following my story.**

**Disclaimer- I don not own anything except Ava and her family.**

Sky High was literally awesome. As soon as I walked onto the grounds, I could tell everyone had amazing powers. There were two people flying, a girl that froze to guys, because they shot lasers at her butt, and a girl that multiplied herself. See awesome. Just as we were almost at the steps, a wind starting blowing us into a sort of vortex, nobody knew what was happening, until the wind stopped to reveal a slightly overweight boy, wearing a hat, and weird trousers.

"Hey! Freshman! Your attention please!"said the overweight boy.

Just then, a boy stretched over to stand next to the overweight boy. He was quite tall, and thin, wearing a stripy jacket, and an orange shirt, with a skull on it. To be honest, he was pretty cute.

"I'm Lash, uh, this is Speed. And as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee..."said the cute boy.

"...We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee."said Speed, whilst Lash stretched his hand in front of Ethan's face.

"There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook."said Ethan.

"You read that? Were we supposed to? 'Cos mine's covered in dust somewhere under my bed."I questioned.

Ethan nodded slowly, while everyone looked at me weird. I noticed Lash checking me out slightly, I smirked in my head at the thought.

"Ok, guys, very funny. I'll take over from here."spoke up girl dressed all in pink.

As soon as, she walked over, I saw Will's mouth drop. Great, drama with Will and Layla. Speed and Lash walked away, but not before Lash quickly winked at me.

"Hey, I'm Gwen Grayson, student body president. I know your all going to love it here at Sky High. I've just had the greatest experience..."went on Gwen.

I looked over at Layla and Will worriedly, Layla had a look of jealousy on her face, while Will was looking at Gwen dreamily. At that moment, I wished Will wasn't so blind to see how Layla felt about him. Sometimes, he's such an idiot.

"...if you can just remember those few simple rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school."finished Gwen.

A few people laughed, while Will stared on dumbfounded.

"Now, if you'll just follow me inside for orientation."said Gwen, leading us into the school.

"What rules?"asked Will nervously.

"The one's the pink fluffy bunny was telling us."I joked, while Layla shook her head at me.

"Weren't you paying attention?"questioned Layla, while Will shook his head slightly.

We got led all the way into a gym, but then I realised Gwen wasn't there anymore. Yeah, great student body president, leaving freshman alone, when it's their first day. Suddenly, a light flew through the room, and landed in front of us all, slowly it turned into a woman, wearing all white.

"Good morning. I am Principal Powers, and on behalf of the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."said the woman.

"Yeah!"cheered Zach, but nobody joined in.

"In a few moments, you will go through power placement, and your own heroic journey will begin!"announced Principal Powers.

"Power Placement?"questioned Will.

"Sounds fascist."admitted Layla.

"Power placement, it's how they decide where you go."explained Ethan.

"Hero track or the loser track?"spoke up Magenta.

"So they basically split you up from your friends? I'm having a great first day already."I said.

"Th-th-there's a loser track?"stammered Will.

"I believe the preferred term is hero support."corrected Ethan.

"Probably to make people feel better about themselves."I said.

"For now good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin. Comets away!"said Principal Powers, turning into a ball of light, and floating out of the gym.

Suddenly, a man appeared on a stage sort of thing, in the middle of the gym. He was wearing gym clothes, and carrying a clipboard and a whistle.

"All right, listen up. My name is Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not. Here's how power placement is gonna work, you will step up here and show me your power, yes you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned hero or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few students, or as I like to call them whiner babies, who seem fit to question and complain about their placement, so let's get one thing straight, my word is law, my judgement is final. There will be no whiner babies. Are we clear."he said.

"Yes."we all murmured.

"I said are we clear?!"shouted Coach Boomer.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!"we all answered.

Coach Boomer blew his whistle.

"Go time!"he announced.

A set of small, silver ladders, appeared from the side of the stage, obviously so people could get up there.

"You! What's your name?"asked Coach Boomer.

He was picking on the ginger haired nerd, who tried to flirt with Layla on the bus, He looked terrified.

"L-L-Larry."he stuttered.

"Little Larry."teased Coach Boomer. "Get up here."

Larry hesitantly made his way up to where Coach Boomer was standing. Everyone looked on anxiously.

"What's humiliating him in front of everyone going to prove? This is so unfair."said Layla.

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school."said Will.

"And definitely not for people like us."I added.

Larry took off his glasses, roared, and turned into a giant rock, monster, thing! Everyone looked on in shock and amazement.

"Car!"

A car suddenly dropped from the ceiling, but Larry grabbed it, to stop from falling on him.

"Big Larry. Hero."announced Coach Boomer.

"So, he's good, but I'm better."said Zach running up to the stage.

"This is going to end badly."I whispered to Will and Layla.

"Did I say you were next?"asked Coach Boomer.

"The name's Zach, Coach Boomer, try not to drop your clipboard."said Zach, clapping his hands.

"Anyday now, superstar."said an irritated Coach Boomer.

"I'm doing it."

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowing."

"I don't think so."

"Well, it's easier to see in a dark room, maybe we could turn off the lights, or you could cup your hands over your eyes, and look real close..."

"Sidekick."

"Are you sure you don't wanna just..."

"SIDEKICK!"

Coach Boomer shouted so loud, that Zach flew off the stage from the amount of force in his voice. I feel sorry for him, and he was so excited.

"You, front and center!"said Coach Boomer to Ethan.

"Let me start off by saying what an honour it is to be..."started Ethan.

"Is that your power butt-kissery?"questioned Coach Boomer.

"Very funny, sir. You know I've hear you have a very wicked sense of..."

"Shut up, and power up."

"Right away sir."

Suddenly, Ethan melted? That was his power? Well, you can't be perfect, but I would of stuck with the butt-kissery thing, he was really good at that.

"Say that's pretty impressive, for a pop sickle. Sidekick."said Coach Boomer, pointing his thumbs down.

A few more people went. A boy with six arms was made a hero. A girl who could turn into a ball got made a sidekick. A boy with acid spit got made a hero. A boy that could change into any person got made a hero. Suddenly, he picked on Magenta.

"Purple kid, let's go."announced Coach Boomer. "What's you're stick?"

"I'm a shape shifter."replied Magenta.

"Okay, shift it."

And with that, Magenta turned into a guinea pig? Wow, all my friends are getting sidekick, I really hope I'm one now.

"A guinea pig?"

"Yep."

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?"

"Uh, no."

"Sidekick. Shoo!"

"Bite me."

I looked a Magenta, giving her an apologetic look, she just shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, I saw Coach Boomer pointing his finger...at me.

"You! Let's go!"

I wearily walked up to him, then gave him a questioning look.

"Name and power?"

"Ava Sanchez, teleporting, and telekinesis."

"Car!"

A car suddenly fell from the ceiling, but I teleported behind Coach Boomer. I then used my telekinesis to lift up the car and smash it against the benches, sitting at the side of the room. Once I was done, the car was in pieces, and looked nothing like it did before.

"That was impressive. Hero."

I walked off, with a smile plastered on my face, but then I realised, I'm not gonna be with my friends. My smile suddenly changed into a frown, to match my mood.

"What's wrong?"whispered Layla.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."I whispered.

"You! Flower child! Let's go!"said Coach Boomer, indicating to Layla.

"I believe in only using my powers, when the situation demands it."said Layla.

"Well, you're in luck, this is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But, to participate in this test would be a flawed system. I believe, the whole hero, sidekick dichotomy only serves to..."

"Let me get this straight, are you refusing to show me your powers?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that, I mean..."

"Sidekick!"

Thank goodness the bell rang then, I didn't think I could deal with Coach Boomer much longer.

"We'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you."announced Coach Boomer, pointing a finger at a scared looking Will. Uh oh.

**Author's Note- I'm going to add some Warren/OC into the next chapter, just letting you know, in case any of you are wondering. Thank you to everyone reading, keep on favouriting and following, and please review. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-Warren Peace

It was lunchtime, and we were all looking for a table, I was personally getting annoyed by Zach constantly complaining about being made a sidekick.

"I'm telling you, Boomer will regret making me a sidekick."complained Zach. "Someday, it'll be dark, he'll be alone walking to his car, he'll drop his keys, and I won't glow to help him find them."

"Yep, that'll definitely happen, Zach."I said sarcastically.

"You got a problem with me?"a voice boomed.

We all turned around to see Coach Boomer standing there angrily. I looked at Zach, who had a very scared look on his face.

"N-No."stuttered Zach nervously.

"No what?"questioned Coach Boomer threateningly.

"No sir, no sir, no sir."answered Zach confidently nodding.

Suddenly, 'Coach Boomer', shape shifted back into the red haired kid from power placement. I glared at him. Zach had very shocked, but embarrassed look on his face.

"Just messing with you, sidekick."he said, laughing.

He walked away back to his friends, who were laughing along with him. We all started to walk away, but Ethan stayed there.

"Your not supposed to use your powers outside the school gym!"he called to them.

I rolled my eyes, before walking up to him, and pulling towards a table that the others have found. I sat next to Layla.

"The cafeteria suggests that sidekicks stop ordering hero sandwiches."said a voice through a speaker.

I looked a Zach, who had just ordered a hero sandwich before. He looked at his sandwich, and shrugged before taking a giant bite out of it. I rolled my eyes, before taking one of my chilli fries and shoving into my mouth.

"Am I crazy or is that guy really looking at me?"asked Will pointing to the table behind us.

I turned round to see a cute, scratch that, hot guy glaring at Will. He looked like a typical bad boy stereotype, dark clothes, red streak in his hair, and that same 'threatening' expression. I have to admit, he was the hottest guy I had seen that day.

"Nope, he's looking at you."I said, turning around.

"Dude."said Zach.

"What?"asked Will worriedly.

"That's Warren Peace."stated Zach.

"That's Warren Peace?"questioned Layla.

I recognized the name, he probably had famous parents or something. His name really suited him. It sounded hot, but also quite dangerous. Two words I thought described him perfectly.

"I've heard about him. His mom's a superhero, and his dad's a super villain, Baron Battle."explained Layla.

"Oh, I know who he is now. Wasn't his dad like that super bad guy that tried to take over the world or something?"I said, while Zach and Layla nodded.

"Where do I come in?"asked Will.

"Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence."answered Ethan.

"No chance of parole until after his third life."added Magenta.

"That's great. My first day at Sky High, and I already have an arch enemy."said Will sarcastically.

"At least people know who you are."I said, trying to help.

He just looked at me, and shook his head. I looked down, and started to eat my chilli fries again. It was silent for a minuted, until Will spoke again.

"Is he still looking?"asked Will.

"No."answered Layla.

Will and I both looked at each other, both suspecting she was lying.

"No?"questioned Will, wearily.

"No."repeated Layla.

Will slowly turned around, only to find that Warren was still staring at him, or as I like to call it glaring. Will turned back round, and faced Layla.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking."said Will.

Layla just shrugged her shoulders, and took a sip of her juice. I smirked at Layla's reaction, before sneakily glancing at Warren. I kept glancing at him all through lunch, until at one point he looked up. I blushed, before turning back around.

* * *

After lunch, Will, Zach, Layla and I were looking round the school, and I happened to find my locker. It was right next to boys bathroom. Great. Note the sarcasm. While we were walking, Will accidentally bumped into Gwen. I didn't really like Gwen, she seemed a bit, weird, and she was so pink, I could barely look at her. Will looked up, very lovestruck. I looked to Layla, who had the same jealous expression as before on her face.

"I'm..."started Will.

"Will Stronghold."finished Gwen.

"Aha, mind reader!"exclaimed Will.

"No, name tag."corrected Gwen.

"Right, uh... these are my friends, Zach."said Will.

"What's up?"said Zach.

"Ava."

"Hi."I said, trying to be nice.

"And..."started Will.

"Layla. Got it."interrupted Gwen, slightly annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at her. She was constantly interrupting people, always acting like she was perfect, and walking around like she owned the school. Guess all the pink's gone to her head.

"I like your skirt."said Gwen to Layla.

"Uh, thanks."said Layla, nervously.

"How's power placement going?"asked Gwen.

"Uh... great."answered Will, not really paying attention to the question.

"I'm not surprised."commented Gwen. "I need a freshman rep for the homecoming committee. We could talk about it over lunch."

"I eat lunch."said Will, dreamily.

"How cute is your friend?"smiled Gwen.

"Yeah, cutest thing I've ever seen."I answered sarcastically.

I saw Gwen's smile falter slightly. I smirked, knowing I had annoyed her.

"I guess I'll see you guys around."said Gwen, slightly glaring at me.

With that, she walked off, and I saw Will still waving dreamily. I rolled my eyes, before looking at Layla who looked as if she was about to burst into tears. I put my hand on her arm, and she looked at me and smiled.

"I don't think she really liked my skirt."said Layla to me.

"I don't think it matters. Anyone who doesn't wear pink is unfashionable to her."I assured her.

Just as we started walking again, I noticed Will almost walk into Warren Peace. I blushed when I saw him, still embarrassed from what happened at lunch.

* * *

We back in the gymnasium for power placement, and Will was stood on stage, next to Coach Boomer. Layla and I looked at each, both worried for Will. For a while, Will just stood there doing nothing, until finally, he whispered into Coach Boomer's ear.

"What'd you mean you don't know what your power is?!"shouted Coach Boomer.

"Well, uh..."stuttered Will.

"I get it your messing with the coach. Just like your old man."laughed Coach Boomer. "Car!"

Suddenly a car fell, almost landing on Will, who luckily lay straight on his back. Everyone jumped in shock, and I few people screamed, or made a shocked noise.

"Are you insane?! I don't have super strength!"shouted Will, coming out from underneath the car.

The car rose again. And Coach Boomer looked at Will questioningly, before he smiled, thinking he knew what Will's power was.

"I get it. Your flyer just like your mom. Why didn't you say so?"said Coach Boomer.

He pressed something, causing a part of the stage that Will was standing on to lift up, and send him across the room, until his back hit a wall, causing him to hiss in pain. Layla and I looked on in shock, Layla gasped, while I had my hand over my mouth.

"Quit messing around. I haven't got all day. What's your power?"asked Coach Boomer.

"I don't have one."answered Will.

"Stronghold."said Coach Boomer. "SIDEKICK!"

His shouting was so loud that it sent all of us hurling towards the back of the room. I think my ears are still permanently damaged from that day. I felt really sorry for Will. I was worried about what his parents would say when they found out, they thought he had powers, they thought he would be hero, they thought they were going to be the Stronghold three. They would be so disappointed.


End file.
